Never Drinking Again
by Shedim
Summary: "Twice in a month, Blaine? You've really got to quit drinking. My dad is going to start to think something is happening if you spend every night here." A drunken mistake prompts Blaine to reevaluate his choices. Raine, Klaine, maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

**_Never Drinking Again_**

_"So raise your (oh, fuck)  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
>We will never be, never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks" -P!ink  
><em>

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the birds chirping and a pounding head. What had happened last night? He found himself curled into an odd position, a cocoon of blankets encasing his body, his head completely covered by the sheet. Uncovering his face, he found that the room was ridiculously bright. Kurt sat beside him, his feet hanging off the bed, swinging while he marked up sheet music. Upon seeing his friend surface, he put the pencil and paper on the night stand.<p>

"Twice in a month, Blaine? You've really got to quit drinking. My dad is going to start to think something is happening if you spend every night here."

The dark haired boy simply groaned in response. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck," he croaked, sitting up and throwing the covers off with difficulty. He found himself fully clothed under the blankets, dressed in the undershirt from the previous night and a pair of unfamiliar sweats.

"Did you change me?" he asked, bewildered.

Kurt shook his head. "No, you did that on your own. You didn't want to go to bed in your clothes, so rather than you waking up naked, like you wanted, I found some of Finn's sweatpants for you."

Finn? Oh, right, Kurt's stepbrother. They'd met briefly at Rachel's party a couple of months ago, but all Blaine remembered about him was that he was really, really tall. He wondered if the other boy had seen him stumbling in last night, unable to drive back to Dalton.

A cell phone rang, blaring a garbled rendition of a P!nk song that hurt Blaine's pounding head. Kurt picked it up and tossed it at the boy.

"That's yours," he stated, landing the black phone in Blaine's lap. Blaine looked at the phone blearily. He didn't recognize the number, but considering how much his head hurt, that meant little.

"Hello?" he answered, putting the phone to his ear.

"Blaine? Is this Blaine Anderson?" a shrill voice asked.

The boy nodded. The question was asked again, the voice unsure if he'd hung up. "Oh. Yeah. This is Blaine," he said, backtracking. A sigh of relief was heard from the other side of the line.

"Hi Blaine, this is Rachel Berry. From New Directions," she said, as if he didn't remember her.

The boy shot a look at Kurt, who had returned to his sheet music. He sighed.

"Hey Rachel. What's up?

"Blaine-" she started. Why did she keep saying his name? That had to be the fifth time she's called it within the last minute.

"Sorry, could you say all of that again?" He asked. "I'm a little zoned out."

"Blaine, could we meet somewhere? Maybe at Breadstix in a little while? I've gotta talk to you."

There was his name again. She said it like she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. She knew his name. So why did she keep saying it so damn much?

"Sure, I guess," he replied confusedly. "What time?"

"In about an hour?" Rachel stated, as if afraid he would refuse.

"That's fine, I'll see you then."

"Ok. Bye, Blaine."

Rachel hung up abruptly, startling the dark-haired boy. He looked at the phone, hoping it would talk to him. he put a hand to his forehead. "Well that was weird. I guess I have a lunch date." he said to no one in particular. The word "date" caused Kurt to look up.

"You have a date? With who?"

"Not an actual date, Kurt," he replied, a smile on his face. It was cute that the other boy was jealous. "A lunch thing, with Rachel. Maybe she's trying to turn me straight again," he teased.

"Oh," the taller boy replied. Ever since Rachel's party, the two boys had been distant. Though Blaine said he now was nearly sure he was gay, Kurt just didn't know what went through his head.

"Hey, can I borrow your shower?" Blaine asked, snapping the boy out of his reverie.

"Sure," he said slowly. "Down the hall on the left."

Blaine smiled warmly. A nod of thanks and he was gone to wash off the stench of alcohol.

* * *

><p>So, this came out of nowhere. I don't know. My new college roommate is obsessed with Glee, so by default I am as well. Yay, I guess? There's more to this that I've already written, but I don't really know where its going. Whatever. Cliches ahead!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Never Drinking Again_

_Excuse me but I might drink a little more than I should tonight_  
><em>And I might take you home with me if I could tonight<em>  
><em>And baby, I'ma make you feel so good tonight<em>  
><em>'Cause we might not get tomorrow<em>- Pitbull

* * *

><p>An hour later, Blaine sat at a small booth in the restaurant waiting on Rachel. His phone vibrated, reading off a text from Kurt.<p>

"She might want to know info for Regionals! Don't give it away!"

Blaine smiled. As if he would give secrets about their performance away. As he texted the other boy, Rachel sat down at the table.

Rachel Berry did not look like herself. Her normally perfect hair was stringy, laying limply upon her shoulders. No makeup graced her features, revealing dark circles under her eyes and dry, cracked lips. A polka dot dress was heavily rumpled and didn't match the rest of her attire, unusual for her anal personality.

"Sorry I'm late," she said quickly, laying her clunky purse next to her with a distinct "thud".

Looking up, he glanced at Rachel quickly, tucking the phone into his pocket. "I've only been here a little while. You're fine," he replied, flashing a toothy grin. "So what's up? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, just a little sick."

As they ordered their food and began to talk, Rachel looked more and more sick. Deciding not to comment, the Blaine continued their conversation. It was something about Wicked, Rent and other musicals. As they got into what they had both been doing, he mentioned offhandedly that he had been to a party last night and had been rather drunk. Rachel paled. When he asked her what was wrong, she turned sheet white.

"Do you remember much about my party a while back?" she asked suddenly.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, and then sighed. "I remember lots of alcohol. You and I made out, right?"

"We did," she replied, nodding. "Do you remember..." she paused. "what else we did?"

Blaine also nodded, his mouth full of food. "Vaguely. We—we had sex," he said once he'd swallowed. "It didn't mean anything though, did it? I mean... I'm gay, and you still love Kurt's brother." He took another bite.

Rachel shook her head, looking as if she was about to cry. She put her head on her arms, her forehead reaching the cool wood of the table. "It might have to mean something, Blaine," she whispered, causing the boy's ears to strain simply to hear. Before he could reply, ask her what she meant, she looked up at him with wet eyes. "Blaine, I don't know what to say, and believe me, I almost always know what to say," she said, nearly hysterical.

"What?" he asked, urging her to continue. His heart was pounding. What if she was dying, transferring to Dalton's sister school, was in love with him?

"Blaine," she began. "I—I, I'm pregnant."

The boy across from her coughed loudly, nearly choking. Whatever he had been expected, that was not it. As he recovered, he stared at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Are you serious? You're joking, right?" he managed.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" she cried, tears on her cheeks. "Why would I joke about having a baby, ruining my reputation, killing my Broadway dreams?"

Blaine put his head in his hands. "I don't know," he replied. "I don't know." Drawing himself up, he asked, his voice shaking, "Are you sure? Sure you're pregnant, sure that it's mine?"

"You're the only guy I've ever slept with. And I've been to the doctor, I went with Noah. He was just relieved that he didn't have to deal with it."

"I'm the only-" he repeated, trailing off. "But I'm gay," he whispered desperately.

The waitress came by and gave them both an odd look. A girl, crying, her chin on the table, a boy, hunched over, looking like he was about to do the same. Wordlessly, she passed them both tissues from her pocket.

"Thank you," Blaine croaked and gave most of them to Rachel. "So what are we going to do?" he asked her as she dabbed her eyes and blew her nose.

"I don't know. I don't want an abortion, my religion wouldn't allow it in this kind of situation. And I don't want to throw away my, and your, drams of making it big. But I don't want a stranger taking my baby."

Blaine reached across the table, taking her hand into his own. He squeezed it gently before pulling away. "Rachel, I don't have that kind of dream. You do, Kurt does, but I never have. I do show choir for gun, not as a stepping stone to get famous." He slumped in his seat. "I'll support you in what you decide, and I'll help if you want, but don't think you're ruining anything for me."

They paid the bill for the food and left, making their way into the empty parking lot. Rachel embraced the man, and he returned the gesture, putting his arm around her.

"Will you help me tell my parents? Not today or tomorrow, I know you probably need time, but soon?" she asked.

"Only if you do the same for me," he replied, chuckling. The both nodded. Minutes later, as Blaine watched Rachel pull way, he sat on the hood of his beat up car. "I'm never drinking again," he said decisively, swinging his arm around to shield his eyes from the sun.

* * *

><p>This is the second chapter, which ends what's already typed. I have a few other chapters written, but getting them into the computer could take a while. So this chapter is full of cliche-y stuff. It will continue. Sorry.<p> 


	3. Interlude

**Never Drinking Again**

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
><em> Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees<em>  
><em> They had breakfast together<em>  
><em> But two eggs don't last<em>  
><em> Like the feeling of what he needs. -All Time Low<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine raked a hand through his curly dark hair. He had taken the drive back to Dalton Academy slowly, reaching the all new speeds of about thirty miles on the highway, making the the trip take more than twice as long. His mind had wandered while his eyes were fixed upon the road, seeing, but not really looking at the scenery before him.<p>

Now back in his dorm, he was flopped face down upon his bed, breathing in the sweet scent of the detergent that he hated. He didn't care that it was assaulting his nose, his mind was elsewhere. Rachel was pregnant. It was his fault. God, he had been so drunk that he hadn't known which way was up, much less had the foresight to use a condom as he had fucked Rachel in the dark of the upstairs bathroom in her house. His brain hadn't processed the sex, the little moans that had escaped the girl's mouth, nor the uncomfortable tightening in his pants as her lips and little hands ran over his bare chest. He wasn't thinking about the consequences. Damn.

Blaine rolled over onto his back with a groan. Kurt was right. He couldn't keep drinking, partying. Not only was it stupid and could get him into major trouble, he had already screwed up his life. He meant what he said only a few hours ago, sitting on the hood of his car. He was not going to drink again. Ever, if he could help it. He rose out of the bed and looked around the room. It was rather neat, but Blaine knew that there were pockets of clothing wrapped alcohol bottles within the closets that his roommate, James, had hidden.

"I'm not drinking anymore," the dark-haired man said out loud. "I'm not," he repeated, trying to convince himself. "I'm going to be responsible."

"But how," a little voice in his head asked. "You're seventeen and stupid. The only job you have is singing at Six Flags, and that's not going to change. How are you going to take care of a baby?"

Blaine's brain was in overdrive. Without thinking, he fished the alcohol bottles out of their hiding places, and stacked them on his bed. He sat beside them on the plaid comforter and read the labels.

"Vodka, Absolut. Bailey's, Jamaican Rum, Merlot," he read to no one in particular. Most of the time, there wouldn't be so much, but James must have been planning a party. Using his fingernails, his scratched the bottles' labels, doing everything he could to erase the names out of his head. He picked and picked until the paper adhesives were off, the black, sticky substance under his fingernails. He then took them to the attached bathroom his room shared with the neighbors, wrenching open their lids and dumping the contents down the toilet. Amber, beige, red, and clear liquid swirled together in the toilet bowl and sink, filling Blaine's nose with a sickly smell.

James would be furious, and even more so when he wasn't allowed to buy any more alcohol to feed his lifestyle. Blaine flushed the toilet a few more times, quietly humming to himself. He was gathering the rest of the bottles to do the same when the door opened. He froze. James walked in, looked at his roommate, and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing, Blaine?" he asked his friend. "What are you doing with all of that?"

"Dumping it," Blaine responded dryly.

"That's mine. You can't."

"Already did."

"Why?" James questioned, clearly confused.

"I can't drink it anymore. It needs to be dumped. I can't deal with it," Blaine said sadly.

James surveyed his friend. He was clearly upset and possibly insane, but something had happened. It must have to make Blaine act this way.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he said.

And Blaine broke.

* * *

><p>So this wasn't prewritten. It just came out, and my notebook was too far away, and I was lazy. Its rather short, but I can't make any promised that later chapters will be longer. Sorry!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Drinking Again**

You were everything  
>That's bad for me<br>Make no apologies  
>I'm crushed Black and blue<br>But you know  
>I'd do it all again for you<p>

* * *

><p>The dark-haired man dropped the bottles on the floor unceremoniously and walked over to James, now past the doorway. James was tall, outclassing Blaine by at least four inches, but Blaine leaned on his chest all the same.<p>

"What's wrong?" James asked gently, attempting to comfort his friend. "Did you break the baby bird's heart?"

Blaine looked up. "No, I didn't break Kurt's heart. He's my best friend." He sat on the end of his bed, his roommate joining him on the other bed.

"Then what? Did you do something?"

"Yes—No. I don't know," he said, shaking his head.

"You can quit being cryptic, you know," James said, putting his feet up on Blaine's bed. Blaine pushed them off.

"Quit that."

"I will if you tell me what's up," he replied, sticking out his tongue.

The shorter man groaned as his roommate returned his feet to their annoying position. "What do you want from me?" he nearly whined.

"Honestly?" James asked. "I'd love my booze, but since you already messed those plans up, answers will work nearly as well."

"I've got nothing for you."

"Then I guess my feet stay, and you get to buy me alcohol for the next month," James said matter-of-factually.

Blaine cringed. That would be expensive, and having alcohol in the room would only make his thoughts go to Rachel. Rachel, with her beautiful dark eyes, olive skin, and his baby. He couldn't think about it forever, he had to just _do_. But what? Offer her money, support? He'd done those things already. But he was going to have a baby, be someone's dad. He and his father had been close; but at seventeen, Blaine couldn't imagine doing the things that his father had done for him. His mind buzzed, thoughts popping up at rapid speed.

"Do you remember Rachel Berry? From New Directions?" the dark-haired man asked suddenly.

James thought about it for a while before nodding. "The lead singer, right? She was attractive, wanna set me up?" he teased.

His mind flashed back to that night. He stood in front of Rachel, lifting her onto the bathroom sink, kissing her, caressing her body while she writhed underneath him. She had been a virgin, something he had barely registered until her blood was all over him as well as the porcelain vanity. Their impaired states made it difficult, but the sex had seemed agonizing slow, their mouths and bodies entangled. Moans escaped from her mouth, her voice as beautiful as when she was singing, while the party raged on below their feet.

"Yeah, the lead singer," he agreed, pushing his thoughts aside. "I don't think I can set you up though, she still loves her ex."

"Then why did you bring her up?"

"Her ex is Kurt's brother?" he replied, his voice rising at the end of the sentence, making it almost a question. He hoped James would fall for the subject change.

His roommate did indeed hook onto the new piece of information, asking questions about the family, their relation to Blaine and Rachel. Blaine answered all of them, happy for the subject change.

"So what are you upset about?" James asked again after their conversation. This elicited a sigh from his roommate and a soft "thunk" as he leaned back on the bed. Minutes passed in silence.

"I'm having a baby," he said finally.

Bushy eyebrows shot up. "I wasn't aware that men had the reproductive system for that." The shorter man glared at his roommate.

"I..." he started. "With a girl. I just found out I got a girl pregnant."

"How'd that work? I thought you went for hot dogs," James said smoothly.

"That's disgusting."

"The question stands."

Blaine sat up and motioned for his roommate to join him on the bed. Said roommate complied.

"It was at that party with Kurt's friends from McKinley. We were all really drunk and we played spin the bottle. I kissed her, and then... You know."

"So you had sex."

"Apparently. I remember it too, which makes it worse. I couldn't have been _that_ drunk."

"Blaine, this isn't the first time you've done that. It just usually tends to be with men."

A sigh escaped Blaine. He drew his feet up and held his knees. "But apparently, it was her first time. I took her fucking virginity, James," he whispered. "I took Rachel's virginity-Kurt said she was waiting until she was older. And then I fucking got her pregnant. What if I've messed up everything?"

James patted his roommate on the shoulder awkwardly, unsure of his next move. The girl he had been talking about in less than eloquent terms only minutes ago now became a repellant. Joke, definitely, that was best. "Then I guess you're screwed. Literally." This elicited a snort from Blaine, the joke was awful. "Anyway," James continued. "Do you guys know what you're going to do?"

"She's not going to have an abortion. She said something about her religion not letting her."

"Hardcore Christian?"

"Jew, I think."

"So whatever you do, there's a kid somewhere that related to you," he deadpanned.

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "I told her I'd go with whatever she wanted. I mean, I already feel like shit because we had sex, took her virginity. Now she's stuck with me, and I can't give her anything. Not a relationship, marriage, or any of those things."

"But you gave her a kid," James said, snickering. Blaine smacked him playfully.

"Yeah, that's the problem," he said, faintly smiling.

* * *

><p>Filler Chapter. Enjoy!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Never Drinking Again

_All the lonely people_  
><em>(Ah, look at all the lonely people)<em>  
><em>Where do they all come from?<em>  
><em>All the lonely people<em>  
><em>(Ah, look at all the lonely people)<em>  
><em>Where do they all belong?<em> -_"Eleanor Rigby" , The Beatles_

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry loved Glee club, she did. She loved everyone in it, though she was sure Santana would argue otherwise. What she didn't like, however, was running out in the middle of one of her dazzling solos to empty her stomach.<p>

She knelt on the cool tile floor, absentmindedly tracing the filthy grout as she attempted to quell another burst of nausea. She wondered who Mr. Schue would send to check on her this time.

"I didn't know Puck had claimed another victim," said Quinn, leaning on a bathroom sink.

Rachel abruptly stood. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

Quinn pointed at Rachel's midsection with a red painted claw. "You have morning sickness. Though in your case, it seems to be all-fucking-day sickness, with a side of let's-disturb-the-class. It all amounts to the same thing. Rachel, you know you're pregnant, right?"

The dark haired girl slid down the plastic stall, reaching the floor and nodding slowly. Quinn sat down next to her and put a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"How long? Who knows?"

"Just two months," she replied, pulling away.

"And the dad?"

Rachel shook her head. She wouldn't tell her, couldn't tell anyone. "It's not Finn, you don't have to worry about that. Or Noah," she replied. "I don't have much interest in your exes."

Quinn gave a small smile, nearly a smirk. "That's good. Neither of them have good track records with babies." She nudged Rachel playfully. "If you have any questions or anything, you can come to me," she said slowly. She stood and walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel watched her leave, mystified. Why was Quinn being so nice? She supposed it was because Puck and Finn were clear of the guilt in her situation. Pulling out her cherry red cell phone, she sent a quick text to her entire New Directions contact list.

Kurt's cell phone vibrated in the middle of Warbler practice, letting his know he had a text. Curious, he made an excuse to the head Warbler and let himself out into the hall. He had no idea who it could be. Blaine was out sick today, probably with left over side affects from his hangover, while Mercedes was never fully conscious until after eleven o' clock. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he checked the offending piece of technology.

It was Rachel, proclaiming to be sick and leaving school early, and could someone please tell Mr. Schue. He sent her a text back. "I hope you feel better, but I'm a little far away to do anything.:

Minutes later, he got another text. "Sorry! You're on the wrong contact list! :) I'll move your number over. Say hi to Blaine for me! :)" It was punctuated with enough smiley faces to make him queasy. He stared at the phone for several minutes, deciding that seeing Blaine wasn't such a bad idea. Rehearsal was almost over, so it wouldn't cut into classes or practice. Gathering his messenger bag from the classroom with the explanation that he was going to visit their soloist, he made his way toward Blaine's dorm. The Warblers were fun and Dalton Academy was strong with their anti-bullying policy, but Kurt missed McKinley. He missed living with his family full time, his friends at McKinley, even his eternal rival Rachel.

He sighed, reaching the door to Blaine's room several minutes later. He delivered a sharp, loud knock on the door, hearing a groan and a distinct "thump". Kurt heard footsteps moving around the room, with swearing to follow. Finally, the door opened, revealing a disheveled Blaine. His hair was ungelled and sticking out in all directions, his eyes red and bloodshot. He wore a tattered t-shirt and loose sweatpants. He just put them on, Kurt realized. He had gotten out of bed only seconds ago.

"Are you okay? You look awful," he asked, not realizing the rudeness of his comment. Blaine ignored him and opened the door wider, motioning into the room. The room looked nearly as bad as its occupant. Almost all the sheets on Blaine's bed were torn off, the comforter balled up in the corner of the room. The trash can was piled high with bottles, the labels all torn and scratched off. The mirror, which James often liked to write dirty things on with a dry erase marker was wiped clean except for two words, written James' blocky script. "Call her!" it read.

"Can't sleep," Blaine said when he caught Kurt looking around. "Having trouble with sleeping for two or three days." He smiled, but it lacked his usual warmth.

"Why?" Kurt asked, his mouth hanging open. As he got a closer look at the shorter man, he saw that Blaine had been crying.

"Stress," he said simply, sitting down on the bed.

"About?"

"Stuff." Blaine was usually more forthcoming with his problems, with everything. It was unlike him to shut down like this.

"Blaine, what stuff? Please, talk to me, you're not well," Kurt replied gently, He cupped the other man's cheek. "Please, trust me," he begged, before pressing his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine tensed, going stiff as a board. Meanwhile Kurt continued to kiss him, moving his lips over Blaine's. Blaine moved his lips slowly and methodically, his head numbing as he reciprocated the kiss. Taking that as an invitation, the taller boy tried to deepen the kiss. Blaine jerked back suddenly, standing and walking over to the opposite wall. He pressed his forehead to the cool cinder block.

"Kurt, you know you're my best friend, right?" he asked, not moving.

"Of course," Kurt said, reeling. So did Blaine like him or not? "I just thought that..."

"I know," he replied, turning around. "I know how you feel about me. I care about you, maybe... I don't know..." he trailed off.

A smile broke out on the taller boy's face. "So, what does that mean?" he asked, fighting to keep his tone level.

"However I may feel, I can't get into a relationship right now. I won't. Especially not with you." The words, though not meant to be spiteful took an immediate affect on Kurt.

"Of course. I know that, sure," he said quickly. "I just came to see how you were. And Rachel told me to say hi."

"Kurt, I-" he started to say, but Kurt was already out the door, bag in hand.

* * *

><p>Updated this. I felt like the chapter wasn't quite done, so I wrapped it up more. So hey, its been a while. This was in a notebook already, and I felt bad for not updating when it was sitting right there. I'll type more out of the notebook soon, but I can't promise anything after I'm done with all that. Sorry. Anyway If you can, read and review! I love reviews, and they do make me write faster. *winkwink*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Never Drinking Again

_Where is your boy tonight? _  
><em> I hope he is a gentleman.<em>  
><em> Maybe he won't find out what I know <em>  
><em> You were the last good thing about this part of town. -Fall Out Boy<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, after another sleepless night, Blaine dialed Rachel's cell phone number. After an agonizing long three rings, the line was picked up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Rachel, I dunno if I can do this," he blurted out. "I can't stop thinking about it, worrying, and I haven't been able to sleep the last four days. I've skipped class twice, and I'm pretty sure Kurt never wants to talk to me again."'

"Take a deep breath," she replied quickly. After a pause, "Do you wanna talk about it? I can drive over there if you want."

"You don't have to do that. I'm just having... Issues," he said slowly. "It's a long drive."

"You can't have issues. Only I get to have those."

Blaine chuckled, replying more lightly, "Sorry, babe, I can't help it. Can we share?"

"I guess," she said with a sigh. "Seriously though, Blaine, I'm going to start driving over there. I wish I could be like my idols and be so confident and all that, but I need you. You've got the have it together, and I can't do this without you."

"Can I stop you from coming over? I'm a mess, I don't want you to see it," he pleaded.

"No. Just take a shower," she replied before hanging up the phone.

When Rachel reached Blaine's dormitory an hour later, she knocked on the door several times. After a few moments, James opened the door, took one look at her, and laughed. He opened the door wider, still chuckling.

"You two look about the same. Tired, worried, and like crap," he deadpanned. He led her in, allowing her to take in the sight of the room. James had since emptied the trash of the bottles, attempting to save them or trade them for something that was actually filled with alcohol. The rest of the room, however, left something to be desired. "Blaine's in the shower. I'll tell him you're here." He turned to go to the bathroom door, then paused. "You're Rachel. The one he knocked up?"

Rachel sat down on one of the beds, inspecting her nails. At James's query, she dropped her hands to her lap and nodded. "I'm Rachel Berry. Maybe you've heard of me?" So he'd told his roommate. He had mentioned Kurt not wanting to talk to him. Maybe he'd told him too?

"Yeah, I've seen you sing. I'm in the Warblers," James explained. 'But damn if Blaine didn't do too bad, considering he likes boys."

Rachel snorted and motioned for him to get Blaine.

The man in question emerged several minutes later, drying his hair with a towel. He wore a pair of jeans, his top half bare. He spotted Rachel on his bed and swore, turning around to find a shirt.

"You don't have to worry about that," she said softly. "Though we were drunk, I have seen it before."

"Sorry," he said, turning back around and sitting beside her. "So... How are you?"

Rachel looked at the dark haired man beside her, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm good, mostly. I'm getting a solo for Regionals this weekend and..." she trailed off. "I'm not supposed to tell you these things. And that's not what you're asking, is it?"

He shrugged, nodding faintly.

"I've been okay. I've had morning sickness pretty bad, it's been messing with school some. Quinn knows about the baby, she found out when I kept running out of class."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this is happening. I'd like to say that I'll be better about the whole thing, but it's hard."

"I know, Blaine. It was hard when I found out too. But come on, you're always telling Kurt to have courage, that's your catch phrase or something, right?"

He groaned at the sound of Kurt's name, his hand meeting his forehead. "Fuck..."

"What happened with Kurt?" she asked, taking his hand from his forehead and clasping it within her own, interlocking their fingers.

"He came here yesterday, I guess checking up on me. He was asking why I was so upset, and I couldn't tell him, and oh god, he got frustrated and kissed me," he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth entirely too quickly.

"What did you do? Did you like it?" asked Rachel, her tone flat. She didn't mean to sound short, but Kurt hadn't told her any of this. He should of told her as soon as it happened, especially if it involved Blaine! She forced herself to take a deep breath. Blaine didn't belong to her, regardless of their current situation.

Blaine was taken aback at Rachel's sudden coolness but tried not to read into it. "At first I was too surprised to do anything," he replied."I sort of kissed him back, you know, on instinct, but I," he paused. "I pushed him away when he tried to take it further. Then I told him that I didn't know how I felt. I might like him, but I don't want to get into a relationship right now. Not with all of this," he said, gesturing to Rachel's midsection with his free hand.

Rachel felt a pang of something, some indescribable emotion. She wasn't sure what it was, but she forced it down. He needed her to be supportive, and she needed to get him back to normal. There was no time for these sort of feelings. She gripped his hand tighter.

"Don't let me hold you back from something, Blaine."

He calmly took his hand from hers, laying it on his lap. "What about you and Finn then? Are you planning on trying to get him back while pregnant with someone else's baby?"

"That's different. People will be able to tell I'm pregnant, they'll be able to tell that I messed up. But it doesn't affect you as much. If you wanted to never tell anyone, you could. You can go on with your life. They would never know that you were having a baby." Her eyes started tearing up as she spoke. "Finn isn't going to take me back. His first girlfriend already did this to him. He's far too smart to get caught up in it again."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Rachel. I'll tell everyone, even Kurt, I just need some time," he said, pleading. "I would never let you do this alone, and screw Finn if he won't get back together with you. He's not worth you."

Rachel was silent for a few minutes before she gripped his hand again. "Thank you," she voiced, her tears all but gone.

"No problem, " he said, smiling at her. Reassuring her had taken away his own fears. He still had no idea how he was going to tell his parents or Kurt, how they were going to pay for a baby, but he folded her into his arms all the same.

She sank into him, letting his slightly larger frame envelop her. Butterflies came up in her stomach, and a pounding in her heart began.

* * *

><p>Here this is. I kind of like it, and it got a total rewrite. In addition, the next chapter is mostly written, and its a longer one. So, I hope you'll enjoy. I'm having trouble keeping the characters well, in character, but I'm trying to get them a little better. Pointers are cool!<p>

If you haven't looked yet, check out my Sebtana story, which I'm actually rather proud of. Read, review, the drill is your friend.


	7. Chapter 7

You try to buy some time  
>Can't read the signs or the reasons why<br>Every single time I could drive in blind  
>Can't make up my mind<br>I know I'm gonna find my way out- Decyfer Down

* * *

><p>Kurt coolly took a sip from his non-fat mocha, reading a textbook, marking the highlighted parts as important. Dalton Academy was harder than McKinley, much harder. It was a private school, after all.<p>

He hadn't spoken to Blaine in nearly three weeks, avoiding him at all costs after their awkward kiss. Blaine said he couldn't be with anyone, with him. What was so wrong with him specifically? He knew that he could be overbearing, pushy, but he wasn't a bad person. He had told Blaine that he loved him right after the other boy had gotten rejected. Maybe that was a mistake, in retrospect, but at the time, he was really hoping something could happen between the two of them.

"So, anyone know what the deal is with that guy Blaine?" a voice said from the other side of the room. Kurt looked up, seeing that the question came from a scraggly Dalton student in the corner talking to his friends.

"What do you mean?" another asked his friend.

"Well skips class all time now, and there's this girl that's always there, in his room," he verbalized. It was petty gossip, Kurt realized, but he was starving for something, any information about Blaine, that eavesdropping was suddenly acceptable.

"A girl? He's a gay, she's probably there for his roommate."

"Nah, its always for him, at the door, she always asks for him. I see her all the time, across the hall."

"Is she hot?" A different person asked, interjecting into the two boys' conversation.

"Not bad. Dark hair, tan skin, really short. She's got a big nose though."

They were talking about Rachel, she was the only one that he could think of that fit under the label of "big nose." Stunned, he turned his head back to the book. He hadn't thought that Rachel and Blaine were that close, but then again, he hadn't talked to either of them recently.

"So, if she's hot and always in his room, you think they're dating, fucking, or something?"

"I dunno. She always kisses him on the cheek when she's leaving. No lips. I tried asking James what the deal was, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Did you try asking when he was drunk?"

"I don't care that much, but yeah, he just went on about hotdogs and hamburgers. No fucking idea."

Kurt smirked. James didn't give a damn what others thought about him, but it was nice to see whatever discretion he had went towards Blaine as well.

"That guy is weird," the scraggly boy said. The others agreed.

"Why do you care so much?" the last friend asked the rest of them. "You're like women, gossiping about all this."

"I wouldn't think it's so interesting, but... I'm pretty sure the chick is pregnant." the boy replied, face serious.

Kurt's mouth dropped open. Rachel, pregnant? "Holy shit," he managed to say, before gathering his things and leaving the coffee house. He needed to talk to his best friend.

Rachel was laying in her bed, working on original songs to go to Nationals. After all, it was her songs that got New Directions the win at Regionals. Her free hand rest on her midsection, which was starting to round and grow. The doorbell rang, and Rachel jumped up, startled. Her fathers weren't home, and she wasn't expecting company. She carefully padded down the stairs, and looked window, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Kurt!" she said happily, opening the door to let him in. "In, in!" She gestured into the house, toward the living room.

Kurt looked out of breath, his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy. He followed his friend into the living room and unceremoniously sank into the couch. "Rachel," he started, stealing glances at her stomach.

She caught his eye, and sighed. "Can I get you anything to drink," she asked, dejected.

"Seriously, Rachel, just sit down."

She sat next to him on the couch, her movements stiff. She had seen Kurt looking, he _knew_. He wasn't supposed to know, not yet. Blaine had said that he wanted to tell him, wanted to apologize for everything that happened between them. That obviously hadn't happened yet. She whispered, hoping he would stop what he was about to say, stop that entire train of thought. "Is something wrong Kurt?"

"There's a rumor going around the Dalton coffee houses. I'm hoping, well, is it true?" he said slowly, picking his words carefully.

"Well that depends. What's the rumor?" she asked, just as carefully. She was trying to keep her face expressionless, but it was getting harder.

"Rach... Are you pregnant?" he asked, his voice low.

"I-I... Yes," she replied, deciding the floor was looking very interesting. "I'm pregnant. And you're one of the first to know, or guess. I haven't even told my dads."

Kurt moved closer to Rachel on the couch, putting an arm around her shoulders. "When? Who knows?" he asked softly.

"A few months. Almost three. And only me, you, Quinn, and the father know," she replied, leaning into the tall boy's bony frame. However uncomfortable he was, she felt comfortable, safe in his arms as he moved to embrace her.

"A few months?" His racked his brain for what was happening then. Finn and Rachel had just broken up, he was trying to impress Blaine,and Satan and and Sam were still dating. He wondered when, how it happened. "Rachel, who's the father?" he asked, pulling away to look her in the eye.

"I don't want to say. I don't want anyone to know, not yet."

"Please?" Kurt begged. The Dalton Academy guys had been saying that she was with Blaine a lot. That maybe they were dating. Kurt had no doubt in his mind that Rachel and Blaine were close, but he could never be _with_ her, so he was out. She was on the off part of her relationship with Finn, so it couldn't be him unless Finn was lying about never getting past second base with Rachel. "Rachel, I don't want to have to tell my parents that Finn might be a father. Carole had enough of that last year. Please. Tell me."

"Don't worry, it isn't Finn. But Kurt, you don't want to know who it is, you don't," she replied, trying to bury herself back into his chest, into the sofa, somewhere where she didn't have to look at him.

"Then who is it? Rachel, I need to know. You're one of my best friends. If you're having a baby," he said, pausing. "Then I want to know you'll be okay. You're my only rival. I've got to keep you in good condition, otherwise I'll have no one to compete against."

Rachel giggled. "Is that all it comes down to? I'm only worth my musical talent?" she teased. Smile slipping from her face, she mumbled something unintelligible into the couch cushion.

"Always. Your talent is why I put up with you, Rach." he teased back. "What? I didn't quite get that."

"I said, If you really want to know, I'll tell you," she replied, voice becoming stronger and more confident.

"I do," he replied honestly.

"Blaine," she said in a monotone voice.

Kurt winced. "Rachel, that's not a funny joke. I know you've been spending a lot of time together and such, but that's not possible. He's gay."

"It's not a joke. At my party, when we were drunk, we," she replied, speaking quickly. "We, you know. It was an accident."

Kurt stared at the girl, dropping his hands to his lap and twiddling his fingers. "At the party, the one where you two made out all night. You did more."

Rachel nodded. "Then, the next day, when I asked him on that date, I guess I was trying to validate it, trying to make sense of why I let him screw me in the upstairs bathroom." she said matter of factly.

"Oh, God, Rachel! I've used that bathroom since then! Gross, I didn't need to know that!" he replied, hands reaching to cover his ears.

Rachel choked back a giggle and took his hands away from his ears. "Hey Kurt, " she said. "I'm really, really sorry. I know how you feel about him."

Kurt was silent for a few minutes, the cogs turning in his mind. Finally, he looked up at his friend, and sighed. "I kissed him, you know. A few weeks ago, and I didn't quite get the reaction I wanted. He said he might have feelings for me, but he couldn't be with me."

"He told me what happened the day after," she admitted. "I think he thinks he lost you as a friend, and feels bad over it. I had to cheer him up with my endless talent." She neglected to mention her jealousy that had followed his recollection of the story.

"Did he know then? Does that," he said, gesturing toward her stomach, "have anything to do with what happened?"  
>Rachel wrapped her hands over her stomach protectively. "Blaine knew. I told him a few days before, and he was freaking out. Which I guess explains a lot for you."<p>

"Why didn't he just say something? Tell me what was going on?" Kurt asked, his tone urgent.

"Kurt, I am not going to explain Blaine to you. Talk to him."

The tall boy started twiddling his fingers again, clearly distressed. "But..."

"Think about it." she began. "If had found out you were going to be a father two days ago, would you be ready to tell people, to make it real?"

"But Rachel, it is real. You're having a baby. Not telling people isn't going to make it go away," he replied.

"We both understand that. But right now, its just easier to keep it in between us. We will help each other tell our parents, and I think he was going to tell his brother on the phone."

"And your friends, the glee club?"

"After that," she said, nodding emphatically.

Kurt slumped into the couch with a heavy sigh. "I don't believe it. God, we're fucked up. I like Blaine, who's having a baby with you, my best friend. Then you were dating Finn."

"Don't forget the vaguely incestuous glee club pairings," Rachel replied, giggling.

"We'll just keep it all in the family, hmm?" he asked, dissolving into laughter with the shorter woman.


End file.
